The Sparrow Family
by gothicpiratevictoria
Summary: The sequel to The Baby is Born. Jackson and Isabelle are now older and keep getting into trouble. Can Jack and Rose handle them? It's better then it sounds, please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well everyone her it is, the sequel! So, almost everyone voted it should be a few years later, so here it is! I do not own Potc and Happy V-day!

It's been years since we last saw the Sparrow family. Jackson now 11, looked just like his father, except his hair was only to his shoulders, but he could charm any woman. Isabelle who was now 10 was a little different, she had long black hair like her mother and big brown eyes like her father and she was the sweetest girl you would ever meet. It was early morning, the sun started to rise and it was very quite until.

"Jackson you know we're not allowed on deck without mom or dad."

Jackson shrugged; his long brown hair blew in the wind.

"C'mon Isabelle it's not a big deal, besides we're old enough to be up here by ourselves."

"That's not the point! The point is mom and dad told us not to and here we are doing it."

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Do you do everything that mommy and daddy tells you to do?"

"No" Isabelle muttered.

"Then c'mon, let's climb to the crows nest and see the view."

"Fine." Isabelle sighed and followed Jackson.

"But, if father asked it was all your idea."

"Fine."

Jackson started climbing up and Isabelle followed, once they were there. The sun was in the sky, shining onto the sea.

"Oh...wow." Isabelle whispered as she looked out into the sea.

"See I told you it would be worth it, you have to trust me sometimes."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and muttered.

"Every time I do trust you, we get in trouble."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just saying that I love it up here."

The two stayed up there for a few more minutes, and then slowly climbed down. When they reached the bottom Jackson turned to Isabelle.

"So, if mom and dad asked we were in our cabin all morning, sleeping right?"

"Right."

They turned and started walking back to their cabin, but stopped dead, their eyes wide in fear. Jack and Rose stood at their cabin door, both not looking very happy.

"Oh…S." Jackson started, but Jack interrupted him quickly.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence son, yer in an enough trouble."

"Alright, I know your both angry, but remember, we are your children, your own flesh and blood. You gave birth to us and you love us…"

"Jackson made me do it!" Isabelle yelled, pointing a finger at Jackson.

"Isabelle! I was on a roll here; if you haven't interrupted me then maybe we wouldn't be in trouble."

"No, we still are in trouble because of your stupid idea."

"My idea isn't stupid, besides I didn't force you to come with me."

"No, but you talked me into it."

"Why do you have to be such a cry-baby?"

"Why do you have to be such an idiot?"

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Well, I'm not a cry-baby!"

"Enough!" Jack yelled

Isabelle and Jackson both shut their mouths.

"To our cabin now!" Jack said pointing to his and Rose's cabin. Jackson and Isabelle slowly walked in.

"Now were going to get it." Jackson whispered.

"Because of your stupid idea."

"It wasn't stupid."

"Yes, it was." Rose said standing in front of her children.

"I don't know what you two were thinking. Didn't we tell you two not to go out their unless we were with you?"

Isabelle nodded slowly.

"I don't remember you ever saying that." Jackson said innocently, but when he saw the look Jack was giving him, he nodded slowly.

"What would have happened if one of you got hurt? Or fell into the sea?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, I guess we would be dead." Jackson muttered.

"That's right; I told yer two over and over again that a pirate ship is not a play ground. What were yer two thinking?"

"Ummm…nothing?"

"Jackson this isn't funny."

"Sorry."

"Now since you two have time to climb up to the crows nest. Then I guess you'll have time to do extra chores."

"Mother!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Now Isabelle mother is right. We need to be punished, what we did was wrong and from the bottom of my heart I'm sorry."

"Jackson, quit kissing up. You're still going to be punished."

"Damn!" Jackson whispered

"Jackson! How many times do I have to tell you not to use those words?"

"Well, dad says them all the time and he never gets in trouble."

"That's because I'm an adult." Jack said.

"So, when I'm an adult I can say them?"

"Sure."

"Jack!"

"I mean no…"

"But, you said I could!"

"Not now Jackson! Just go do your chores."

Jackson and Isabelle both left, leaving Jack and Rose alone.

"Can you believe those two?" Rose asked, sitting on the bed.

"I can, you and I both knew that they wouldn't follow the rules, they're starting to become pirates themselves."

"You're right, but it doesn't give them the right to act stupid."

"Aye, but we just going to have to deal with it, until they're older, then we can kick them off the ship and be alone again."

"Jack!"

"I'm only joking."

Rose smiled a little.

"Now c'mon, we have to make sure the kids are doing their chores."

Rose nodded and followed Jack into the bright Caribbean sun, for a new day.

A/N: So, that's the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey you guys sorry I haven't updated the story sooner. I had to do a paper in English, so that's been taking up my time a lot. I do not own Potc.

"Thanks Jackson for getting us in trouble again!" hissed Isabelle as she swabbed the deck.

"Don't blame this on me."

"Who else do I blame, myself? I don't think so."

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"For being a pirate and all, you sure are stuck up."

"No, I'm not."

"If your not, then why do you act like it?"

"Why do you act like an idiot?"

"Kids, no more talking!" Jack yelled from the helm, Gibbs joined him.

"Their more like year everyday Jack."

"Tell me about it. Now I feel sorry for me father."

The men laughed.

"So, have yer taught the lad how to shoot?" Gibbs asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"A little, I let him shoot rum bottles off the side of the ship. He's a good shooter, but he needs more work. I can't wait until I can give him his own gun, but Rose won't let me give him one until he's 13."

"Well, at least he's doing a little shooting."

Jack nodded.

As the two men continued talking, Jackson and Isabelle ran up to Jack.

"Dad, were done with our chores." Jackson said.

"That's good, now go to the cabin so, yer mother can teach yer your lessons."

Both of the kids nodded and ran to the cabin. Gibbs looked at Jack with confusion.

"Lessons?" Gibbs asked

"Aye, Rose wants the children to know how to read and write. So, they can use it in the future."

"I never heard of a pirate who needs to read and write."

"I read and write, and look at me. Captain of a ship, having a nice family, what else could I want?"

"Rum?"

"Already have that Gibbs." Jack said holding the bottle up.

"I guess you have everything."

Jack nodded happily.

"Captain!" Ragetti yelled from the crows nest.

"Aye!"

"A ship is coming towards us."

Jack looked out into the sea and saw a ship with white sails coming towards them.

"Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye?"

"Tell the men to load the cannons and get ready to fight. We're about to go into battle."

"Aye, captain." Mr. Gibbs ran off to tell the men, Jack however ran to his cabin.

When he entered Jackson and Isabelle were both sitting at Jack's desk, writing. Rose looked up and saw Jack's worried face.

"What's wrong Jack?"

Isabelle and Jackson stopped writing and looked at their father.

"There is another ship heading our way. I don't know for sure, but they don't seem friendly."

"Well, I'm going to fight." Rose said, looking at Jack.

"No, yer need to stay here with the kids."

"No, I'm a pirate too and I want to fight!"

Jack sighed.

"Fine, but be careful. I don't want anything to happen to yer."

Rose nodded.

"I'm going to fight too!" Jackson said standing up.

"No, your not, your only 11 and you don't know how to use a gun or a sword." Rose said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know how to use a gun, well a little."

"Still yer not old enough to fight. So, when we leave the cabin, locked the door and don't open it for anyone, unless it's your mother or me." Jack said looking at Jackson.

"Fine."

Jack and Rose left the cabin, Isabelle locked the door.

"Tell me, we live on a pirate ship, we act like pirates and we are pirates. So, why can't we fight like pirates?"

Jackson asked lying down on the bed.

"Because were too young. When we get older then we can fight."

"We almost adults, Isabelle and we both know how to shoot a gun."

"We barely know how to use a gun and we're not even close to being adults."

"Well, I'm still going out." Jackson said as he went to Jack's desk and pulled out his father's extra gun.

"Jackson, you need to stay in here, you could get hurt or even killed. Just please listen to, mom and dad and just stay in here."

"No, I need to fight. This ship will be mine one day and I need to learn how to fight for it."

Jackson loaded the gun and walked to the door.

"Jackson be careful."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

He walked out of the cabin.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Isabelle whispered to herself and sat on the bed.

"Wow!" Jackson exclaimed as he watch men stab and shoot at each other. Jack and Rose didn't notice Jackson walking on the deck, they were too busy fighting.

"Well, well look at the little lad."

Jackson turned around and saw a tall pirate, he smiled and Jackson saw his rotten teeth.

"EW...do you kiss women with that mouth?"

The pirate yelled with anger, then ran toward Jackson. Jackson pointed the gun at the pirate and shot him in the chest.

"Yer little brat!" He gasped.

"That's what you get when you mess with Jackson Sparr…" He stopped with a gasped of pain. He looked down at his arm and saw blood flowing freely from it. He looked behind him and saw an older pirate with a gun in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Got yer now kid."

Jackson passed out on the deck. The fight went on for a few more minutes and ended when Jack killed their captain. The men quickly gave up and were throw overboard.

"Jack!" Mr. Gibbs yelled

Jack ran to the older man

"What is it Mr…" then he went quite.

He saw Jackson in a pool of blood.

"Oh…no." He whispered.

A/N: Will Jackson live? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm trying to update this story as fast as I can, I'm sorry about the slow updates. Also, thanks guys for all the reviews.

Jack carried Jackson's body to the cabin. When Jack opened the door he saw Isabelle and Rose on the bed crying. They quickly moved when they saw Jack, he walked over to the bed and gently place Jackson on it.

"Yer two stay here, I need to get the doctor."

Jack ran out of the cabin, a few moments later he returned with the doctor. Jack watched nervously as the doctor looked over his son, he looked at Jack his eyes sad.

"I need to speak with Jack alone."

Isabelle and Rose left the room.

"Jack, I don't know what to say, he's lost so much blood and I can't do anything about it."

"Are yer saying he's dying?"

The doctor nodded sadly, Jack looked at the doctor.

"Their has to be something you can do!"

"I'm sorry…"

Jack lowered his head and whispered.

"Are yer sure there is nothing you could do?"

The doctor nodded again.

"Alright, thank you."

"I'll leave you alone for a few minutes."

When the doctor left Jack sat beside the bed, his hands over his face.

"Poor child."

Jack opened his eyes and saw Calypso looking at Jackson.

"What do yer want Calypso?"

"I want to help ya."

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? How?"

"Well, witty Jack you remember trying to find the Fountain of Youth?"

Jack nodded.

"Aye, but I could never find it, that bloody map didn't work."

"That's because it was the wrong map."

Jack looked at her. A piece of paper appeared in her hand.

"This is the real one, take it."

She handed it to him.

"Why are yer helping me?"

"I'm not helping you, but your son. He is too young to die. When he takes a sip from the fountain, he will be healed."

Jack nodded and looked down at the map, a moment later he looked back up and saw that Calypso was gone.

"Jack?" Rose entered the room; she put her hands on his shoulders.

"The doctor told us, Isabelle is with Mr. Gibbs right now, he's trying to clam her down, and she keeps saying this is all her fault."

"It wasn't her fault, it was nobody's fault."

Rose nodded sadly.

"What's that?" she pointed to the paper in Jack's hand.

"A map."

"A map to where?"

"To the Fountain of Youth."

"Jack, we've talked about this before, besides the map doesn't even take us there!"

Jack grinned.

"Not that map, it was a fake, but this one will take us."

"How do you know that one is real?"

"Because Calypso gave it to me."

Rose looked at him.

"It's true, while I was in here alone. She comes along, gives me the map and told me to find it, so Jackson can live."

"But, Jack how do we know she's telling the truth? You and I both know how she is."

Jack nodded.

"Aye, but this time I think we can trust her. Besides we have to find it, our son's life depends on it."

Rose looked at Jackson on the bed, tears running down her face.

"You're right we have to see."

"That's me girl, now I need to go talk to Isabelle."

"You're not going to yell at her?"

"No, I just need to talk to her."

Jack went up onto the deck; he spotted Isabelle and Gibbs on the side of the ship. He walked up to them, when he saw Isabelle his face saddened, her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she done. He also noticed she wouldn't look at him in the eyes.

"Mr. Gibbs, I need to talk to me daughter. Will you leave us and take the wheel?"

"Aye captain." Mr. Gibbs said as he walked to the wheel.

Jack sat beside Isabelle and put an arm around her.

"Isabelle? Tell me what's wrong darling."

Isabelle looked at the deck.

"This is all my fault."

"How is that?"

"I let him go out, I should have stopped him, but I just let him go and called him stupid. It's my fault that he's in bed bleeding to death." She started crying again; Jack pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok, Isabelle." He whispered.

"It's not ok.I killed my own brother!" She sobbed.

Jack then looked into her eyes.

"No, it's not, it's no ones fault. It's something that happened, you couldn't stop him no matter what, and he's very stubborn like your mother. Besides I came out here to tell you something."

Isabelle looked at her father.

"What?"

"Well, Calypso came for a little visit and she gave me this."

He held the map up.

"So? It's just a map."

"Well, do yer know what this map leads too?"

Isabelle shook her head.

"It's to the Fountain of Youth, if we find it we can save Jackson."

"Really?"

"Aye, all we have to do is follow this map. So, are yer ready for adventure?"

Isabelle nodded.

"Then let's go save yer brother."

"Yeah! Maybe if were lucky we can see some monsters."

"Ummm…Isabelle that's not a good thing to hope for." Jack said as he took the helm, ready to save his son.

A/N: I don't think this chapter is a good one, but at least it's a chapter. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, here's another chapter. Sorry about the slow updates. My English teacher gives us a paper to write every week, so you should blame him for the slow updates. Lol

Weeks passed and they were getting closer to the Fountain of Youth. Jackson still hasn't woken up, which worried Rose even more.

"What happens if he never wakes up?!"

Rose sobbed as Jack put his arms around her.

"It's alright luv, we'll get to the Fountain of Youth, and then everything will be back to normal."

Then there was a knock at the door,

"Luv, I have to get that, just sit here and keep an eye on Jackson."

Rose nodded sadly and sat beside Jackson's bedside.

Jack opened the door to see Mr. Gibbs standing there.

"What's wrong? Mr. Gibbs."

"We're running low on supplies captain. We need to stop somewhere to restock."

"Which island is closest?"

"Tortuga."

Jack thought for a second, he knew what happened the last time he went there, but he had no other choice.

"Alright then, stop at Tortuga."

"Aye, sir."

Gibbs ran off to tell the men, while Jack returned to the cabin.

"Luv, we need to talk." Jack said as he entered the cabin.

"About what Jack?" Rose asked.

"Well, that was Gibbs at the door and he said were running low on supplies. Turns out the closet island is Tortuga."

"Oh…no, remember what happened last time we went their? I do not want to go through the same thing again!"

"Alright Rose, clam down. It's either that or our son's going to die."

"Fine, but if I see you kissing another women again, both of you will be six-feet-under, if you know what I mean."

Jack's eyes got wide and he nodded.

"Good remember Jack you're a married man." Rose said as she left the cabin.

"Women!" Jack yelled.

"I heard that Jack!" Rose said through the door.

"I was kidding, luv."

"You better be!"

"I swear, she can read me mind sometimes." Jack said looking at the door.

The Pearl soon arrived in Tortuga. Jack, Rose and Isabelle walked through the town as the crew got the supplies.

"I don't get it, why would any woman sleep with these men?" Isabelle asked, looking around.

"For money." Rose replied, keeping Isabelle close to her.

Isabelle got a disgusted look on her face.

"They better be getting paid a lot, because half of these guys, no all of these guys are ugly!"

Rose and Jack started laughing.

"Now you know how lucky I'm because I found your father." Rose smiled.

Isabelle nodded.

"I need a drink, lets go to the tavern."

Rose rolled her eyes as Jack led them to it. When they enter, it was crowed and it smelled really bad

"Does anyone in this place ever take a bath?" Isabelle yelled over the nose.

"They're pirates; they don't know the meaning of the world bath!" Rose replied.

"And I thought dad smelled bad!"

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Jack yelled.

"Alright, that's enough lets find a table." Rose interrupted them.

They soon found a table in the back.

"I'm so glade were back here." Jack said looking around.

"So, when are we leaving again?" Roes asked, looking mad as ever.

"Ha...Ha luv, enjoy it, while were here."

"Enjoy what? All there is, is whores, smelly men and perverted men."

"That hurt luv."

"I really don't care."

Just then a woman came up.

"What can I get for yer?" She asked.

"Rum." Jack smiled.

"I don't want anything." Rose said

"I would like one rum please." Isabelle said.

"No, she won't she's too young." Rose said looking at Isabelle.

"Fine, nothing."

The women nodded and went to get Jack's rum.

"Don't worry Isabelle; I'll let you have a sip of mine, when your mother isn't looking." Jack whispered.

Isabelle nodded happily.

Soon Rose left the table to go talk to Mr. Gibbs.

"Alright lass, take a little sip, it burns when it goes down your throat."

Isabelle nodded as she took Jack's cup; she put it to her lips and took a big gulp. Her eyes water and she started coughing. At this point Rose returned, she looked at Isabelle then Jack.

"Why did you let our daughter take a drink of that?" Rose yelled.

"I told her to take a little sip."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"It burns mommy!" Isabelle said, grabbing her throat.

"I know honey, let's go get some water."

Before Rose left she gave Jack a very dirty look. Jack shook his head and looked down at his rum.

"Jack Sparrow, never thought I see you again." A voice said, Jack looked up and his eyes got wide, he never thought he would see this person again.

A/N: So, who do you think it is? Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, we all know the pirates belong to the mouse...so, thank you guys for the reviews, now you will all find out who the person is…

"Well, my night just got worse." Jack said as he looked at the women in front of him.

"What's wrong? I thought yer liked me, you sure did show me when we kissed the last time you were here." Sarah said, she was one of the best whores in Tortuga, her and Jack had a past together so every time he came to Tortuga, she would find him somehow, but ever since he started seeing Rose, Sarah became a problem. Not just with Jack, but with Rose too and Jack knew if Rose was mad, it was going to be a rough night, so he always tried to stay away from her, but it never worked. To make a long story short Sarah was a big problem.

"I don't like yer and another thing is I have a wife, so will yer just leave?"

Sarah's face turned red.

"Listen Jack, every time yer were here, you would always sleep with me, what changed?"

"The fact that I have a wife."

"But, even when you were with her, you kissed me."

Jack looked at her

"You and I both know yer kissed me! I told you to go away then you got mad and then when you saw Rose coming, you kissed me, to make it look like I wanted you more then her, but the sad part is it's the other way around and we both know it."

Sarah just smiled

"Well you and I both know you liked it."

"Not really, yer kissed like a dog."

Sarah then slapped Jack as hard as she could.

"I think yer should leave now." Jack growled rubbing his cheek.

Sarah didn't move, she just stood their and glared at him.

"Hey dad." Isabelle pushed Sarah out of her way and ran to Jack.

"What is is luv?"

"You missed it, mom just got into a fight with this one woman."

Jack's eyes grew wide.

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine; too bad I can't say the same for the other woman."

"Well, I always told yer your mother could fight."

"And now I believe you. Do you think she'll teach me to fight like that?"

"I don't know maybe, where is she anyway?"

"She went to get a drink."

Isabelle then spotted Sarah.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Isabelle!"

"Sorry dad."

"Well, my name is Sarah…"

"Wait; are you one of those women who sleep with men for money?"

Sarah nodded.

"I slept with yer father a lot of times."

Isabelle glared at her.

"Maybe you should talk to my mom then, I'm sure she would love to meet you."

"I would love to meet her too, bring her here."

Isabelle ran off to find Rose.

"Sarah, I'm telling yer right now, that was a mistake."

"Well see, I can fight her, I've been in fights before, and she won't be any different. I'm sure she is going to be like every other women I fought."

"Rose isn't like other women, savvy? So, how about yer run along before yer pretty little face gets smashed."

"That won't happen."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Don't say I didn't warn yer."

Soon Isabelle returned with Rose.

"Sarah, I haven't seen you for awhile."

"Well, I've been busy with my job."

"Yes, because we all know that sleeping with different men is so hard to do."

Sarah glared at Rose.

"At least men want me."

"Well, look at the men who 'want' you, they have no teeth and they are always drunk, which usually means they don't even remember you. So, I wouldn't take pride in that either."

"The only pride I take in is the fact that I slept with your husband."

To everyone's surprise, Rose smiled.

"You forgot to mention that he stopped sleeping with you when he met me."

Sarah's faced dropped.

"Well, the last time he was here, I was the one who kissed him!"

Rose looked at her shocked.

"That was you?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I remember it, like it just happen yesterday. Why do you keep asking me if I'm sure?"

"So, I don't feel guilty doing this."

Then with all her might Rose punched Sarah right in the face, Sarah fell back onto the table, blood pouring from her nose. Jack and Isabelle quickly backed away.

"I think yer broke me nose yer bloody bitch!"

Rose just smiled and said

"Oh...believe me you look a lot better now, then you did a second ago."

"Ok, luv I think she got the point." Jack said taking Rose's hand.

Rose nodded and followed Jack out.

"At least were done with that." Jack muttered.

"No, were not Jack." Rose said then slapped him hard.

"I told you to stay away from her and what do you do? Go talk to her!"

"Rose she came up to me, I swear on the Pirates code."

"Jack, I want to believe you, but… I just need to think."

Rose ran off.

"Great, she knows better than running off in Tortuga."

Jack looked at Isabelle; she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Do you and mommy hate each other?"

"No, I love your mother with all me heart, we just have a little problem that we need to talk about, alright?"

Isabelle nodded.

"Good, now I need to take you back to the Pearl and go find your mother."

"Why can't I help dad?"

"Because Tortuga is no place for a little girl, you could get hurt or even killed. Please just do what I say."

Isabelle nodded.

While Jack took Isabelle back to the ship. Rose ran until she was out of breath, she looked at the ground thinking about what just happened, once she got her breath back she starting walking back. Then out of nowhere she felt an arm warp around her waist and a hand go over her mouth.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing alone?"

A voice said, Rose try to struggle free, but he was to strong for her.

"How about you and I go to the ally and have a little fun."

Tears started running down her cheeks, as he stared dragging her toward the dark ally, then he suddenly stopped.

"What are yer doing mate?" He asked

The other man didn't reply, but put a sword right though him. The man dropped to the ground dead. Rose backed away from the body, then looked up to see Barbossa standing their.

"Hello, lass."

"What are you doing here?"

"You know how pirates love it here."

Rose just looked at him.

"C'mon lass, Will is waiting for us."

"What is Will doing here? What's going on?"

Barbossa stopped and looked at her.

"To tell yer the short version, yer weren't the only ones Calypso saw that day."

"What?"

"Let's find Will first, then I'll tell yer the whole story."

Rose followed Barbossa thinking about what Calypso could have told them.

A/N: So, now you guys know that Barbossa and Will are going to be in the next chapter, but their will be also more charters, so I hoped you liked it, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't got to update sooner, but I rewritten this chapter because the first time I wrote it I hated it so, I changed a couple of things. Hope you guys like it.

Jack looked all over Tortuga for Rose.

"Where the bloody hell is she?" He asked himself as he looked around, hoping to see her.

"Jack Sparrow?" Jack looked up and saw Will Turner's smiling face.

"Whelp! What are yer doing here? Yer would never come to Tortuga unless yer have to."

"Well, your right, I had to come here, to find you."

"Me? What did I do this time?"

Will laughed,

"Nothing, it's just we have to talk about something."

"Alright then, but we have to find Rose first, she ran off."

"What do you mean we have to find her? She's walking towards us."

Jack turned around quickly and saw her walking towards them, but with Barbossa by her side!

"Whelp, why is Barbossa here?" Jack asked as he glared at Barbossa

"He's here to talk as well."

"About what? About how he's the captain!"

"Jack, clam down, he will not take the Pearl from you again."

"How do yer know?"

"I don't, but I have a feeling we can trust him. So, will you please keep your mouth shut?" 

"I will if he will." Jack muttered.

"Clam down; it's going to be fine."

Jack nodded and walked over to Rose and Barbossa.

"Rose, are yer alright? He didn't do anything to yer?" Jack said glaring at Barbossa.

"I did nothing to her, to tell the truth I saved her."

"Yer lie."

"No, Jack he really did save me."

"Aye, I did she was almost raped, but I killed the man before he could do anything. Yer really need to keep an eye on yer lass. This is no place for a woman to be alone."

"It wasn't Jack's fault. I ran off, when I knew I should of stayed by his side." Rose said looking at Barbossa 

"Still he should have stayed with yer." Barbossa replied.

Jack was about to say something, but Will interrupted.

"Let's go into the tavern and get some drinks."

Both of the men nodded and they all followed Will into the tavern. They all got their drinks and sat down at a small table.

"Whelp, yer never told me why yer and Hector need to talk to me."

Will and Barbossa looked at each other, and then Will spoke.

"Calypso paid us a visit a little while ago."

"Calypso?" Jack asked and gave Rose a worried look.

"Aye, she told us about what happen to Jackson."

Will nodded sadly and said.

"I'm sorry Jack…"

"It's not yer fault..."

"She also told us about how yer two are looking for the Fountain of Youth." 

Jack's head snapped up and he looked at Barbossa.

"She told yer about that?" He whispered.

Barbossa and Will nodded.

"But, why? You two don't need to go to the Fountain of Youth." Rose said 

Jack thought for a second, and then his eyes filled with hate. 

"Oh…I get it, Calypso never visit yer, and yer just want to go so yer know where it is."

"What? Then tell me, how we know you two were looking for it in the first place." Will asked.

"A lot of people know were looking for it, yer just heard it from someone." Jack replied.

"Then Jack, how do we know about Jackson? Yer didn't tell anyone." Barbossa pointed out.

"Their right Jack, we didn't." Rose said.

"Alright then, but why does Calypso want yer to come with us? We already have the map and everything." Jack said looking at Will.

"I don't know, she just said you will need us at some point." Will replied.

"Sometimes I want to kill that bloody woman." Jack muttered.

"Me too." Rose replied.

"Are you going to let us come?" Will asked.

"Alright, were staying here tonight and leaving tomorrow morning early! So, yer better be up."

Will and Barbossa nodded.

"Also will bring the rest tomorrow." Will said

"Rest?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Elizabeth and William, my son."

"What? Yer have a son?"

"Yes Jack, I do."

"Well whelp, yer not a virgin anymore, tell me was it good? Did yer like it?"

"Jack!" Rose said, glaring at him.

"What? I just want to know?"

Rose rolled her eyes and said.

"Don't ask him questions like that, it's rude."

"Fine, remember were leaving tomorrow early!"

The men nodded and they all walked out of the tavern. While Barbossa and Rose were talking, Jack walked up to Will.

"So, was it good?"

"Jack!" Will said turning red

"Oh…I see, tell me later when Rose is not around, alright we'll talk later."

When Jack turned away Will rolled his eyes. 

They all said their goodbyes, and then Rose and Jack made their way back to the Inn.

"What a day." Jack said as he locked the door.

"I still can't believe the whelp has a child, out of all people…" But, Jack stopped talking when he looked at Rose. She sat on the edge on the bed and looked at the floor.

"Rose?" She looked up and Jack notice how pale she looked.

"Are yer alright luv?"

"I'm fine; I just think I caught something." 

Jack walked over and put an arm around her.

"Are yer sure?"

Rose smiled a little and nodded.

"Out of all the people why does Calypso send Barbossa to help me?"

"Because she wants to make your life a living hell."

Jack smiled.

"Yer know, I can believe that."

Rose laughed.

"Are yer sure yer ok?"

"I'm fine; if I lay down for awhile I'll be good as new."

"Alright then."

"Is Isabelle on the ship?"

Jack nodded.

"Aye, had Mr. Gibbs watch her, she wanted to help find yer, but I made her go back."

Rose nodded, after a moment of silence, Jack spoke.

Luv, is it true yer don't trust me."

Rose looked at him.

"No, I trust you, I was just angry and I wasn't thinking."

"So, yer do trust me?"

"Yes, if I didn't I wouldn't be with you."

Jack smiled and try to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"I'm sick Jack; I don't want you to catch it."

Jack nodded and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Luv, if yer don't feel better at the end of the week, I'm letting the doctor take a look at yer, alright?"

Rose nodded.

Soon Jack and Rose went to bed. Rose fell into a peaceful sleep, while Jack kept thinking about what could be wrong with his wife.

A/N: Alright guys tell me what you think, what do you think is wrong with Rose? Soon you will all find out.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So, here's another chapter, I'm telling you it's a little slow, but good.

The next morning came quickly, but too quickly for Jack. To him he had just fallen asleep and then he heard Rose calling his name.

"Jack?"

"I'll be up in a second, luv."

"You need to get up now or we'll be late. Come on we both know the captain shouldn't be late."

Jack sighed and got dressed.

"Glade to see your awake now." Rose said as she enter the room. 

"Well, yer right the captain can't be late." Jack smiled

"Are yer still feeling bad?"

"A little, but it comes and goes. Like this morning I felt awful, but now I'm fine, it's weird."

"It sounds weird; maybe we should let the doctor see you today. Then maybe he can give you something for it."

"Alright."

"Good, now c'mon, I want to get their before Barbossa does, I don't want him to steal my ship again."

"Jack he's not going to do that."

"We don't know that for sure, now c'mon."

Rose rolled her eyes and they both left. When they got to the Pearl, everyone else was already their.

"Yer late Jack." Barbossa said with a smile. 

"I'm not late; the captain can never be late."

"Yer right 'the captain' can't be, but yer can."

As the men argued, Rose walked over to Elizabeth.

"Liz, how are you?" Rose asked as she hugged Liz.

"Good, I'm just happy to be on a ship again."

They both laughed. Then Rose saw a boy around Isabelle's age, next to Liz, he had brown eyes and brown hair that went to his shoulders.

"Is this William?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

"Wow! He looks a lot like Will."

"I know they even act like each other, it drives me crazy sometimes."

The women both laughed again, and then Rose looked at William.

"Hello William, I'm Rose." Rose said as she put out her hand, William smiled and shook it.

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"Well, isn't he a little gentleman." Rose smiled.

"Yes, I told you that he acts like Will." Liz replied 

Rose nodded.

"Mommy!" A voice said.

Liz and Rose turned around and saw Isabelle running towards them.

'Mommy, I'm so happy to see you!"

Isabelle said as she hugged her mom.

"I'm happy to see you too." Rose said as she returned to hug, then Isabelle turned to Liz.

"Liz! What are you doing here?"

"Were here to help you find the Fountain." 

"Really? So you're coming with us?"

Liz nodded.

"That's great, where's dad?" Isabelle asked her mother.

"He's over their fighting with Barbossa."

"He always does that. Will they ever stop?"

"Not until the day he dies." Rose said.

They all laughed.

Then William walked up to Isabelle.

"Hi, I'm William. What's your name?"

"Isabelle, nice to meet you."

"Like wise." They both smiled at each other. 

"How about you two go on the ship and play? Will be their in a second." Liz said.

They both nodded and ran to the ship.

"At least now she'll have someone to play with, ever since Jackson…thing she's been lonely." Rose said watching them.

"Same here, when we were on the ship heading here, he was always alone. Now at least he has a friend."

Rose nodded.

Just then Jack came up.

"Alright luv, lets get on the ship and find that Fountain."

The women nodded and follow Jack to the ship. As the day went on, Barbossa and Jack continued fighting, Will try to stop them again.

"This is just like old times." Liz said watching them.

"Yes it is." Rose replied smiling.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you doing ok?"

"I think so, why?"

"Well, you look really pale."

"To tell you the truth I've been sick, but it's weird."

"How so?"

"One moment I'll be fine, the next I'll be sick. It's driving me crazy! Also, it's got Jack so worried that he 's making the doctor see me tonight."

"That is weird." Liz said thoughtfully 

"Yeah, I'm hoping it's something I can get rid of easily and not stay in bed for a whole week."

'When did you start feeling like this?" 

"I would say at the start of the week."

"And Jack didn't notice until yesterday?"

"Well, at the start of the week, it wasn't so bad, but as the week went on it's gotten worse."

"That's unusually."

"I know, at first I thought I got something from the crew or Jack, but none of the crew is sick and Jack is fine, as you can see."

"Yes." Then a thought hit Liz.

"Umm… Rose?"

"What?"

"Have you and Jack been…well you know."

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I felt the same way, when I was carrying William."

Rose turned white and she looked at Liz.

"Are you saying I could be carrying a child?"

"It's possible."

Rose put her hand to her stomach, thinking if their could be another Sparrow child on the way.

A/N: So, maybe be another child will come into the picture, but you won't find out until next chapter! Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Through out the rest of the day, Jack and Barbossa continued fighting, while Rose was worrying herself sick.

"Rose, clam down, you don't even know for sure yet." Liz assured her.

"I know Liz, but I can't help it! I mean another child is something me and Jack didn't plan on."

"Well, you other children wasn't planned either. What makes this different?"

"It's not a good time, Jackson is on our minds all the time and now we have to worry about a new baby! This is not supposed to happen!"

Liz put an arm around her shoulders.

"A lot of things are not supposed to happen in life, but they do anyway. That's just life in general. I never thought I would be a pirate and married to Will, but it happened. Life is just unexpended."

"Your right, but how do I tell Jack? I mean, two children are a handful, but three will give him a heart attack."

Liz laughed.

"All you can do is tell him and hope for the best, last time wasn't as bad as you thought it would be. He was even happy about it."

"I know, but I can't be sure if he'll be happy for this one. Him and I agreed on two children and that's it."

"Rose, you can't plan everything that's going to happen in life, if you could then it would be really boring."

Rose smiled.

"Your right Liz, all I can do is hope for the best."

"That's it and don't worry, Jack's an understanding guy in a way."

They laughed.

"Rose!"

The women looked up and saw Jack coming toward them.

"Great news, the doctor can see yer now. He's waiting in the cabin."

"Alright." Rose started walking toward the cabin, but notice Jack wasn't following. She turned around and looked at him.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

"No, this is between you and the doctor. Also, I have to make sure Barbossa doesn't do anything stupid!" Jack yelled loud enough for Barbossa to hear.

"Everyone knows yer the stupid one Jack!" Barbossa yelled back.

Jack started marching toward Barbossa.

"Say that to me face!"

"Come over here then!"

"Rose, you go on. I'll keep an eye on these two." Liz said.

Rose nodded and walk to the cabin. When she enter, she saw the doctor in the middle of the room, waiting for her. He smiled as he watched her enter.

"Hello Rose, how are you?"

Rose sat down on the bed and smile a little.

"Good, just trying to keep Jack and Barbossa from killing each other."

He smiled.

"So, Jack tells me that you been feeling sick."

"Yes, at first I thought it was the flu, but as the week went on it's been getting worse. Also, it's been like I'm sick at one moment and then the next I'm fine."

The doctor thought for a second and said.

"You said it's been going on for a week?"

Rose nodded.

"Can I ask you some personal questions?"

Rose nodded again.

"Have you and Jack been...you know."

"Yes."

"And when was the last time you bled?"

Then it hit Rose, she hasn't bled this month, with everything going on she forgot about it.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know."

The doctor nodded and spoke.

"Well, the only thing it points too is your carrying a child."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Rose moaned.

"I guess this wasn't planned."

"No, after two we decided to stop."

The doctor nodded and then an idea hit him.

"If you really don't want the child, I can give you something so, you won't have it."

"What?"

The doctor took out a little glass bottle, with a beautiful white flower in it and handed it to Rose.

"I know it doesn't look much, but if you smash it up and eat it or drink it. It will go from your bloodstream to the baby's and make it stop growing. In other words it will…"

"Kill it." Rose whispered as she looked at it. The doctor nodded again and started walking toward the door, but before he left he turned around and looked at Rose.

"I would really think about it before you do it, it could also kill you. Also, I would talk to Jack about this. He's the father he needs to know."

Rose nodded, tears running down her face,

"I trust you'll make the right choice."

And he left, leaving Rose alone with her thoughts.

Should I really kill my baby? She thought as she looked at the flower.

I mean it's not really a living thing, but if I kill it I will be a murderer. She thought again.

"I don't know what to do!" She cried out, as she threw the flower to the floor, glass went everywhere, but Rose didn't care, she sat on her bed and sobbed. Suddenly she heard a voice,

"Poor child, you don't know what to do."

Then she felt an arm around her shoulders. She looked up and saw Calypso sitting beside her.

"Calypso, what are you doing here?"

"To talk child, about your problem."

"How do you know?"

"Believe me child; I know a lot of things, some you don't even know of yet."

"What should I do?"

"I'll tell your, but not what you should do, but what I think you should do. No one should be told what to do."

Rose nodded.

"Alright, what do you think I should do?"

"For one thing you should tell Jack, the next you should keep the babies, their going to be a part of your life no matter what."

Rose looked down, letting what Calypso said sink in, and then her head snapped up.

"Babies?" She asked with wide eyes.

Calypso smiled.

"Yes babies, Rose yer carrying twins."

Rose put a hand to her stomach.

"I have twins?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, now Rose think about it, do you want to kill two lives, just for your own happiness?"

Rose thought for a moment and then said.

"No, they have a right to live, just like everyone else."

Calypso smiled.

"Good choice, now you and I both know what to do next."

"Tell Jack."

"Yes, don't worry Rose, he'll make the right choice." Then she disappeared Rose took a few breaths and then called Jack into the cabin. Soon she was ready to tell Jack the big surprise and hoping he will accept it.

A/N: Sorry another cliffhanger. Lol. So, there is another child on the way, but not just one, but two! Rum for everyone! Lol. So, the next chapter you get to see what Jack thinks of Rose's secret. Tell me what you guys think, please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack came into the cabin and sat on the bed.

"Luv, what do yer need? Did the doctor find out what was wrong with you?"

Rose didn't say anything, but just nodded. Then she sat down beside Jack, he put an arm around her and brought her closer to him.

"Rose, just please tell me what's wrong."

"Alright Jack I will, but please don't hate me."

Jack's eyes went wide.

"I would never hate yer. Just tell me what's wrong."

Rose said nothing, but looked into Jack's eyes. Her eyes usually sprinkling with happiness, was filled with sadness. Jack couldn't take it anymore.

"Just please tell me! Whatever it is, we can work through it."

Rose sighed sadly.

"Alright, if you really want to know. The reason I've been getting sick is because I'm carrying another child."

Jack's mouth dropped open.

"And that's not it, turns out were going to have twins!"

Jack's eyes grew wide.

"How?" He whispered.

"Well, Jack when a man and a women love each other very much…"

"Yer know what I mean luv."

Then Jack stood up and started pacing the cabin.

"What are we going to do? We already have two kids and they raise hell, but four kids! Oh…I can't even think about it."

Then he spotted something on the floor, he stopped pacing and picked it up. It was the white flower Rose threw earlier. Jack's face went dark, he knew what the flower's job was, all the whores in Tortuga used it once or twice. Some of them didn't live to tell the tale. He slowly faced Rose and tried to keep his voice clam.

"Rose what's this?" He growled.

"Well…it's"

"Never mind, I know what it is, but why do you have it?"

"Jack, before you get angry let me explain."

"I'm already angry Rose! Yer were going to kill me children, without me knowing!

"Well, you always told me you wanted two children and that's it! I thought more would make you upset."

"Oh…this makes me more upset by far. Do yer have any idea that yer almost killed out children, our own children! How about yer just put a sword through Jackson's heart, that way yer can be happy!"

"Don't you ever say that about Jackson! I love him with all my heart, same with Isabelle and same with these two!" Rose replied, grabbing her stomach.

"Yer have a funny way of showing it. I can't believe the thought went through yer head!"

"Don't start the blame game with me Jack; I was doing it for you!"

Jack's eyes softened.

"For me? Why do yer think I would want to kill me own children?"

"You always told me, no more children Rose, once we have two that's it! I thought when I told you about the twins, you would be angry."

"I'm more angry about this." He held up the white flower for Rose to see.

"No matter what I never want yer to use this. It's not wroth it."

Rose nodded and started sobbing; Jack threw down the flower and walked over to Rose. He wrapped his arms around her and comfort her.

"Alright luv, it's ok."

They stood their for a few moments, then Jack spoke.

"How about yer lay down for awhile? I need to get some things done and yer really need it. It will be good for the little ones."

Rose nodded; Jack helped her get into bed and waited with her until she fell asleep. Then Jack went looking for Will, he couldn't find him anywhere so, he stopped and ask Liz.

"Where's the Whelp?"

"He didn't feel so well, so he went to his cabin." Jack thanked her and ran to Will's cabin, without knocking he burst through the door.

"Whelp! I need to talk to yer."

Will looked at Jack shocked; usually Jack was so clam and laid back. What could get him all stressed out? Will thought.

"Alright." He said sitting up from the pillows.

"What's going on?"

"Well, Rose told me something big today."

"Which is?"

"Well, she is carrying a child again, but not just one, but two! She's having twins."

Will's mouth dropped open, after a moment he finally said something.

"Sounds like you had quite a day, also sounds like you two have been busy."

"This isn't a joke whelp! How the bloody hell I'm going to raise twins! Isabelle and Jackson, take enough of me time."

"Have you talked to Rose about this?"

"How could I? She is more of a wreck then me. I had her lay down because she was getting so stressed out and that's not good for the little ones."

Will smiled.

"What?"

"Jack, the twins are not even born yet and you're already acting like a concern father."

"Yer right whelp."

"Ok Jack, listen you can do this. You raised Isabelle and Jackson and now I'm sure you can raise those twins, because believe it or not, you're a good father. You taught your kids right and even though Jackson is not doing so well; he won't give up because you taught him never to give up. If you teach the twins the same thing, they will be strong as well."

"Yer really think that William?"

Will nodded.

Jack and Will talked a little more, an hour later Jack went to check on Rose. When he open the door, Rose was sitting up and she looked deep in thought. Jack walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Did yer help any?" Jack asked as he put an arm around her.

Rose nodded.

"Are yer feeling any better about this?"

Rose shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared, I never took care of twins before."

"But, yer took care of two children; twins should be easy for yer. I understand that yer scared, but yer were the same way with the other two children and yer doing a great job with them."

Rose thought for a moment and agreed with Jack.

"Your right, but we also have to keep in mind, is that the twins will be different people from Isabelle and Jackson. So, the first thing we have to do is stop comparing them to their siblings."

Jack smiled.

"That would help."

Then Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"We can take care of them luv. If we can take care of Jackson and Isabelle, they will be no problem."

"What happens if their worse then Jackson and Isabelle?"

All the color went out of Jack's face.

"Don't say that luv."

Rose laughed.

Throughout the rest of the day Jack and Rose continued talking, but no matter how many times they assured each other. They still were worry about how they were going to handed twins and how they would keep them safe.

A/N: Ok, what do you guys think? I really didn't like this chapter, but I posted it anyway. So, please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Rose felt a little better, but the twins still stayed on her mind

The next day Rose felt a little better, but the twins still stayed on her mind. She sat on the deck and thought about what she would do when they were born. She was so deep in thought about it; she didn't notice Will sitting beside her.

"Rose?"

Rose jumped a little and then smiled at Will

"Oh…hello Will, didn't see you their."

"I notice that, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just thinking about something."

"Are you thinking about the twins?"

Rose looked at Will, shocked.

"How did you find out?"

"Well, Jack told me about it last night, after you told him."

Rose nodded.

"Rose, I really wouldn't worry about it, you already have two kids and you're doing a great job with them."

"Oh…yes, a great job, right now as we speak one of them is in bed dying. I should get the mother of the year award."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. That wasn't your fault and were almost to the Fountain of Youth and soon Jackson will be fine again."

Rose smiled.

"I told you, I'm the better captain!" Jack yelled.

"No, I'm!" Barbossa replied.

"Here we go again." Rose muttered to herself.

"I know where the Fountain of Youth is so, I'm better!" Jack yelled, holding up the map.

"Jack, a monkey could read the map."

Jack just glared at him.

"I really don't like yer."

"Same here."

"Do you think they'll ever grow up?" Will asked, watching them.

"No, hell is gong to freeze over before they get along."

Will nodded.

"Whelp!" Jack yelled and ran over to Will.

"Who is the best captain?"

"What?"

"You heard him, who is the best?" Barbossa asked.

"I um…well."

"Will you two stop and leave poor Will alone?" Rose snapped, glaring at them.

"Fine." Barbossa growled and walked away.

"I have to get some things done." Will said, walking away as well.

Rose looked up at Jack and saw him smirking at her.

"What?"

"Yer and yer mood swings."

"Well, I can't help it!"

"I know, personally I find them funny, if anyone else talk to Barbossa like that they would be in the ocean right now."

Rose rolled her eyes in repose. Jack sat beside her and put an arm around her.

"What's got you so down luv?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know, it's just one of those days. All these mood swings make me feel like a teenager again."

"I personally liked my teenage years."

"Well, I didn't and I don't like feeling this way."

"Luv, yer going to feel like this for nine months, yer going to have to get use to it for now."

"Your right."

"I'm always right, that's why they call me Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Don't push it, Jack."

"Alright." Jack said, knowing the dangers of getting Rose angry.

They both were quite, watching the sea until Jack growled.

"Hey! What is he doing with me daughter?"

Rose looked across the deck and saw Will and Isabelle hugging.

"Umm…their hugging Jack."

"To yer their hugging, but I know what he's doing, he just wants to get his hands on her."

"Jack! He's only ten, he doesn't think about that stuff."

"Of course he does, all boys do. I wouldn't mind, but he's using me daughter to fulfill those thoughts."

"Oh…give me a break! It's just a friendly hug, their friends and that's all. You're too overprotected."

"I'm not, I'm just keeping and eye on me daughter. I don't want to be the youngest grandfather."

"Their too young to know that stuff."

"Oh…believe me their not, I knew that stuff when I was their age."

"Well, did you do that 'stuff'?"

"No."

"Then their fine, besides Isabelle is going to like someone at sometime in her life."

"Not, if I can help it." Jack growled.

"Jack, just breathe ok?"

Jack just nodded in repose, and then Jack's eyes went wide as he watched William kiss his daughter on the cheek. He tried to get up, but Rose pulled him down.

"Jack, clam down."

"No! That son of a whelp shouldn't kiss me daughter!"

"It's fine, it was just an innocent peck on the cheek, nothing more!"

"Well, it will grow to more soon, if I don't stop it now!" Jack said trying to stand up again, but Rose held on to him.

"She is not a little girl anymore; she is going to start liking boys sooner or later!"

"Well, I prefer later!"

"Just leave them alone, or I will cut you off, if you know what I mean."

Jack looked at her.

"Fine, but I'm talking to Will about this, Whelp!"

A few moments later Will appear on deck.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"Yer little whelp, kissed me daughter!"

"On the cheek!" Rose interrupted

"That's not the point; the point is it was a kiss!"

"Jack, I'm sure he was just being friendly." Will replied.

"Oh…he was being really friendly."

Jack said glaring at Will.

"Don't worry; I was his age when I started liking Elizabeth."

That was the crossing line for Jack.

"Whelp! Yer keep yer son away from me daughter, if were lucky he might be a eunuch."

Then Jack walked up to the helm and took the wheel. Will look at Rose.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I'm sorry Will; he is just trying to protect Isabelle."

"I know, but don't you think he is being a little too overprotected?"

"Yes, but you know how Jack gets sometimes."

Will nodded and said

"Your right, but let's hope that Jack does not put a sword through my son."

"He would never do that, he just upset, give him time."

"Your right, but the truth is they do like each other."

"I know, their both growing up, but Jack doesn't seem to like it."

"He'll have to get use to it, its part of life."

"I know."

Then Will smiled, Rose looked at him.

"What?"

"Well, what do you think would happen to Jack if William and Isabelle got married?"

Rose started laughing.

"He would have a heart attack!"

They both laughed until they heard Jack yell.

"Get ready for battle; a ship is heading our way!"

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"Why do all the bloody ships in the Caribbean come after us?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea."

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while, but it's because of school! I also know this chapter isn't my best, but its better then nothing. So, review and tell me what you guys think!


	11. Chapter 11

Rose crossed her arms and watch as the ship came closer

Rose crossed her arms and watch as the ship came closer. Rose personally was not in the mood for this, the truth was she wasn't in the mood for anything.

"I hate mood swings." She muttered.

Everyone else on the other hand was grabbing their weapons and getting ready for battle, Jack ran up to Rose.

"Luv, I know yer not in a good mood right now, but maybe yer should go to the cabin."

"Why? We don't even know if their dangerous or not."

"When yer a pirate and live in the Caribbean every ship is dangerous."

"Well, I don't think this one is."

Jack rolled his eyes and smirked.

"What makes yer think that?"

"The fact that your brother is on the deck waving to us."

"What!"

Jack looked at the ship and sure enough James was on the deck waving to them. Then he looked at Rose and saw her smirking at him at him.

"Bloody woman." He muttered as he walked away.

Rose's smirk widen, she shook her head and said to herself.

"Men are so stupid."

"I agree." A voice said behind her, Rose turned around and saw Isabelle looking at William with a stony expression.

"What's wrong honey?"

Isabelle sighed and looked at her mother.

"It's William mom, I mean I like him, he likes me and he even kissed me yesterday, but today he's acting like nothing happened. I don't know what's going on with him."

"Maybe he's scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"That you don't like him."

"What? Why would he think that? I let him kiss me yesterday; it can't be more clear then that."

"It actually can be."

"What?" Isabelle looked at her mother with a confused look on her face.

"Isabelle, boys and girls are really different from each other. We think and act differently. To let William know you like him, you have to tell him."

"But, the kiss should have showed him."

"It shows you fine, but he is still confused. Right now he is having a war in his mind about if you like him or not."

"Really?'

Rose nodded and said.

"You have to tell him your feelings; it makes the message loud and clear. The same thing went on between your father and I, I had to tell him that I liked him, after that he knew it was ok to make move."

"Oh…boys are really hard to read."

"Yes, they are, but when you're around them for years at a time you get use to them."

"Alright, now I see."

"That's good, just go up and tell him how you feel."

Isabelle hugged Rose and whisper.

"Thanks mom."

She ran across the deck, but half way their she stopped and looked at Rose.

"One more thing, when were you going to tell me that you were going to have twins?"

"How did you find that out?!"

"Will told me." Isabelle turned around and walked away.

"I'm going to kill Will when I see him." Rose muttered.

Then she smiled as she saw Jack and James heading towards her.

"James it's great to see you! How are you?" Rose asked as she hugged James.

"Great, stealing has never been so easy!"

They laughed and went to Jack's cabin to catch up.

"Looks like yer trying to grow something." Jack said pointing to James face.

"Well, you and dad have facial hair, so I wanted to try it as well."

"Looks like your coming to the dark side." Rose said smiling.

"Does it surprise you, with the family I have?"

They all laughed. Rose sipped her teas and saw James staring at her.

"What?"

"Oh…nothing, so Rose tell me how are the twins?"

Rose dropped her cup, Jack and James started laughing.

"Sorry luv, I told him earlier."

James nodded.

"Sorry about that Rose, we were just playing around."

Rose smiled weakly.

"I know its fine."

"Does dad know about it yet?" James asked turning to Jack.

"No, we haven't seen him."

James nodded, they were quite for a few moments then James suddenly spoke.

"Dad heard about what happen to Jackson."

"How?" Jack asked shocked.

"What do mean how? The whole Caribbean knows." Jack and Rose looked at each other shocked.

"Well, does the whole Caribbean know that were looking for the Fountain of Youth?" Jack said smiling.

James raised his eyebrows.

"No, haven't heard about that."

"Well, at least everyone doesn't know that part." Rose said as she looked at Jack.

"Aye, James I'm trusting yer not to tell anyone about this."

"Alright, but can I least let dad know?"

Jack nodded and added.

"Also, yer can tell him that Rose is going to have twins as well, maybe that will lift his sprits."

James smiled and nodded. The cabin door, burst opened and Isabelle came running, when she saw James a big smile came across her face.

"Uncle James! I missed you!" Isabelle said as she hugged James.

"I missed you too lass, how are you?"

"I'm good just trying to deal with dad and Barbossa fighting all the time."

"Hey!"

They ignored him and laughed.

"Well, that's good."

"Are you staying here for a few days?"

"I can't, I have to go see your grandfather, maybe next time, alright?"

"Ok." Isabelle then left to go play with William.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Rose asked.

"I'm sure, besides I promised dad I would see him."

"Oh…c'mon promises mean nothing." Jack said with a smile on his face.

James laughed.

"Sorry Jack, but I keep my promises."

Soon night fell and James left, everyone went to their cabins getting ready for a peaceful night sleep.

"Jack?"

"Yes, luv?"

"Do you think we will find the Fountain?"

"Aye I do, according to the ma were half way their. So, don't worry everything will be back to normal soon alright?"

Rose nodded.

"Good, now let's get some rest."

They both went to bed, Jack went right to sleep, Rose on the other hand had a hard time. She was almost asleep until she heard someone whisper her name, her eyes shot open and saw a figure in the darkness. As the figure came closer, Rose eyes went wide.

"Calypso?"

A/N: So, what does Calypso want you'll find out in the next chapter, please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Calypso smiled, showing her black teeth

Calypso smiled, showing her black teeth.

"What are you doing here?" Rose whispered.

"I need to talk to ya child."

"Alright, then let's go outside, so we don't wake him up." Rose replied, looking at Jack.

Calypso nodded and walk to the door; Rose carefully got Jack's arms. She kissed his forehead softly and walked out the door. She saw Calypso at the side and went to stand next to her. Calypso looked at her, her brown eyes was filled with sadness.

"What's going on, Calypso?" Rose asked concerned.

"Ah…child you're going to hate me when I tell ya this."

"Tell me what?"

"It's about Jackson."

Rose got a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Calypso please tell me."

Calypso sighed and looked out into the sea.

"Child, ya and Jack know that I'm not da only goddess around, their a lot more gods and goddess's then I."

Rose nodded, of course she knew this, her and Jack talked about them all the time, but she didn't understand how any of this effected Jackson.

"Well…today I had a little with da god of death, he is not happy with me because of Jackson was suppose to be dead a month ago, I'm the one who is stopping him from doing it. Finally he lost his patience and told me ya only have two weeks to find the Fountain."

When Rose heard this, she felt her heart stop. They couldn't find the Fountain in two weeks, it was impossible!

"Are you sure there is nothing you can do?" She asked Calypso.

"I tried everything; ya have to understand that death is not a very understanding god."

"Could you please tell him to give us three weeks? Two weeks is just impossible, please talk to him! It's just an extra week, please?!"

Calypso sighed.

"I'll talk to him again and see if he can, I'll come back tomorrow night to tell you, alright?"

Rose nodded slowly.

"Alright then I'll see ya tomorrow night." And with that Calypso was gone.

Rose fell to her knees, she felt her heart was about to burst open, it hurt so badly. She couldn't lose her son, he was so young he had a life ahead of him, it just wasn't fair!

"I hate death!" Rose cried out as tears ran down her cheeks.

Then she felt warm arms warp around her and squeezed her gently. She smiled weakly, knowing it was Jack.

"I thought you were asleep." She said, turning her head to look at him.

"Well, I was until I felt yer leaving the bed. After that I hid in the shadows until Calypso left."

"So, you heard everything."

Jack nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Rose whispered, as she put her head on Jack's chest.

"Were going to find that damn Fountain and save out son."

Rose pushed him away and looked down.

"Didn't you hear her Jack? We only have two weeks maybe three, but we won't get their in time. Death is going to take Jackson away."

"He is going to live, if I have to I'll make sure this ship will sail the sea day and night, non-stop."

"Jack don't do that, it wouldn't be fair to the men."

"So? I'm the captain; I don't have to be fair."

"Please don't."

"Fine, but ye also need to remember that yer on the Black Pearl, the fastest ship in the Caribbean. I think we could find the Fountain in three weeks, if we had to, have faith in us."

"Us?"

"The Pearl and I." Jack said smiling.

Rose smiled weakly and looked down. Jack walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Rose, I swear to yer that I won't let our son die."

"I know Jack, I trust you."

Jack looked up into the night sky hoping something will them. After a few moments of silence Rose finally whispered.

"I'm going to bed."

Jack nodded and kissed her softly.

"Good night luv, I'll be their soon."

Rose nodded and went to the cabin.

Once the door was shut an evil look came over Jack's face.

"Calypso, if yer know what's good for yer you'll come and talk to me now!" He growled.

"What do ya want Jack?" A voice said behind him.

Jack turned and saw Calypso looking at him.

"I want to talk to yer."

"About what? I already talk to death and now he's giving ya three weeks."

"Well, that's great, but it's not fair that me wife is under so much stress that she could lose that babies, I want yer to get death now!"

"Jack, I don't think…"

"Don't give me that! Get him!"

Calypso sighed.

"Fine." And she was gone.

A few moments later Calypso came back with a hooded figure in all black.

"Here he is Jack."

This was a first for Jack, he was afraid of this…thing. At first he just looked at the creature that stood before him and he thought about running away, but this was for Rose and he would do anything for her. He ignored that scared feeling and started talking to…it.

"Death, I have a deal for yer."

Calypso looked at death for a moment and said.

"Go on."

"I know yer gave us three weeks and I thank yer for that, but let's say that if we don't find it in time, instead of taking Jackson away, yer take me, what do yer say?"

Death didn't say anything, but simply nodded. Then he put up three boney fingers as if to say you only have three weeks and then he was gone.

Calypso looked at Jack shocked.

"Are ya mad?" She screamed.

"Shh…don't want to wake anyone up, now do we?" Jack said, putting a finger to his lips.

"Jack, ya made a deal, that can't be broken!"

"I know that, but it's for me family." Jack said and walked to his cabin.

Calypso just watched him. Even though she can be heartless at times, she felt sorry for them and it broke her heart to watch this. She knew she had to do something, but what?

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I had to write it quick! So, hopefully you guys liked it, please review!


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Calypso went to talk to death

The next day Calypso went to talk to death. She never really liked talking to death, every time she saw him he always gave her the creeps and for a goddess that's big.

"Death." The hooded figure looked at her.

"I need to talk to ya."

Death offered her a seat, once seated death spoke in his low, deep voice. He had one of the voices that once you heard it gave you nightmares for weeks.

"What is it Calypso?"

"It's about the Sparrow family."

She watched death tense up. Jack Sparrow was never deaths favorite person. Every time Jack was about to die, he would always saved himself or she would help him. That made Jack think he could never die and beat death. Death always wanted to teach Jack a lesson and now that he has a chance to do it, Calypso knew death wouldn't give up easily.

"What about him?" Death asked, showing no sign of anger.

"I know you want him, but it's not fair for the family, he has children and a wife, surely you have a heart."

"Yes, but it die years ago. Jack Sparrow has escaped death too many times. I want him to learn that he can't live forever."

"I understand, but what of his family? It wouldn't be fair if you took him away from them, what will happen to Rose? Isabelle? Jackson? Or the unborn children? They all need him."

"They can live without him, beside he made a deal with me."

"You and I both know he won't make it in time and yet you still let him make the deal! "

Death smiled.

"Ah…yes, I did it to make sure that Jack Sparrow would be mine!"

Calypso looked at him.

"Is that all?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes." She said quietly and walked out of the room.

A smile once again crossed his face; his plan was working out well.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack looked out into the sea, thinking about what was going to happen. He knew the chances of making it in time were slim, but he was still going to try for his family.

"There is no way I'll get myself out of this one." Jack muttered to himself.

"Get your way out of what?" A voice asked behind him.

Jack turned around and saw Rose, her face glowing and her eyes happy. Jack knew if she found out, it would break her heart.

"Umm…the money that I owe Gibbs, that man has a sharp mind. He never forgets when you owe him money."

"Oh." Rose replied.

She knew something was wrong, but didn't want to ruin the calmness.

"Luv?"

"Yes?"

"Let's say that something happens to me and I die what would you do?"

Rose looked at him shocked.

"Where did that come from!?"

"Well, I was just thinking and it came to mind."

"Jack, is their something that you're not telling me?" Rose asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well…aye, but first answer me question."

Rose thought for a moment.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know I can't picture my life without you."

Jack frowned at her; he didn't know what to say.

"Ok Jack, I answered your question, now answer mine."

"Well, I made a deal with someone about something."

"Tell me who the someone is and what is the something?"

"The someone is death and I said that if we didn't find the Fountain in time that he could take my soul instead of Jackson's."

"Are you mad!!"

"Well, a lot of people ask me that and truth be told I have no idea anymore."

"You know what I mean Jack Sparrow, making a deal with death!" Rose yelled.

Jack looked around and saw the crew looking at them.

"Luv, lets talk about this in the cabin." Jack whispered.

Rose nodded and followed him into the cabin. Once inside Rose continued.

"I can't believe you; I thought we agree that you wouldn't make a deal until you talk to me first."

"Rose, think about it, it's for our son, our family and Isabelle."

"What happens when Isabelle wakes up one day to see her brother is fine and well and that her father is gone? Then what will happen to our family?"

"Rose, I know for a fact that yer can take care of everything."

"Jack I already told you once. I can't have a life without you!" Rose said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh…luv, please don't." Jack begged as he put his arms around her. He couldn't stand to see his wife like this.

Then he looked at her in the eyes.

"Luv, if I'm here. Know in some way or form I'll always be with you no matter what and I'll always love you and the kids."

"And we'll always love you too, Jack." Rose whispered

Then she put her head onto his chest and held on to him tightly. Jack closed his eyes and just held her. Wondering if the whole deal was a mistake. Calypso watched the scene thinking about what she was going to do as well. She knew that she had to do something soon or it was going to be the end of Jack Sparrow.

A/N: Sorry about this chapter being short, but it's better then nothing and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I'm going to graduate in about a week and I have to get some things done. Once summer comes I'll update more. So, please review thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

To all my readers I'm sorry I haven't updated the Sparrow Family, but I have a bad case of writers block, I don't know how lon

To all my readers I'm sorry I haven't updated the Sparrow Family, but I have a bad case of writers block, I don't know how long it is going to last, but please bear with me on this. I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing.

Gothicpiratevictoria


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Ok we all know the rules I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean

A/N: Ok we all know the rules I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

A week has passed since Jack told Rose about his deal. With each passing day they got closer to the Fountain and Jack knew that he might have a chance. That was not the only thing that was Jack's mind, Isabelle was spending more time with William and Jack didn't like it at all. One night Jack and Rose were in the cabin. Jack was looking over some maps while Rose was laying down reading a book. Jack soon gave up on his maps and sighed.

"Is something wrong, Jack?"

Jack looked over at Rose.

"Actually, there is something wrong."

Rose sat up and looked at Jack with confusion.

"It's about William and Isabelle."

Rose rolled her eyes and muttered.

"Here we go again."

"Now, don't start with me on that, luv."

"Well, their too young to think that way, the worse their going to do is kiss and hold hands."

"Aye, for now, but soon it's going to lead to more kissing, then touching under the clothes and then here comes another baby."

"Jack! They have no clue how to make a baby!"

"But, they will find out."

"Yes, in a few years."

"That is way too close!"

"You can't stop her from growing up!"

"No, but Calypso can and maybe if I'm nice to her she'll help me."

"If you know what's good for you, you won't." Rose said glaring at Jack.

"Fine, but she is not allowed to see William until she's forty."

"Like she's really going to follow that rule."

"If she knows what's good for her, she will."

"Jack, she has pirate blood in her, she will never follow the rules!"

Jack frowned because he knew Rose was right.

"Then I'll lock her in her room until she's forty."

"She knows how to pick locks."

"Bloody hell, she knows how to do everything!"

"Well, you taught her."

"Aye, I did."

"Do you have any more ideas, Captain?" Rose asked, smiling.

"No, but I'll get more."

"Jack, you can't keep fighting this, she is going to grow up, if you like it or no. Besides it is better if she takes risks, it will make her into a stronger person."

"Aye, yer right, but it doesn't mean I like it."

"You don't have to like it. It's life."

"I know." Jack sighed. "I'm going outside to get some air."

"Alright, don't stay out too late." Rose said and kissed him.

"I won't." He smiled and left the cabin.

Rose lay down and closed her eyes. She was almost asleep until she heard shouting, out on the deck. She sat up quickly and looked at the door. A second later the cabin door burst open and Jack came in with William in one hand and Isabelle in the other.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, looking at the scene in front of her.

"While I was walking on the deck, I found these two kissing."

"Jack, I thought we agree this is no big deal."

"I never agree to that, that's it I'm getting Will."

"Jack, not tonight, well talk about it tomorrow."

"No, I'm getting him now! Yer two stay here."

Jack left the cabin quickly.

"Mom, please say you can stop him." Isabelle begged.

"I'm sorry honey, once your father gets going about something, you can't stop him."

"Oh…no." Isabelle moaned and put her head into her hands.

A second later Jack returned to the cabin with Will and Lizzie by his side.

"What is this all about Jack?" Will ask as he shot William a questing look, William looked down.

"I saw Whelp Jr. Here kissing me innocent daughter."

Will and Lizzie smiled.

"Is that all?" Lizzie asked

"What do yer mean is that all? They were kissing, yer know where their lips are touching and their hands are everywhere!"

"Mom, please make it stop." Isabelle begged.

"Lizzie and I know what kissing is Jack, and it's not a big deal, so don't worry about it."

"What do yer mean don't worry about it!?"

"Alright, I think we are all a bit tried, so let's go to bed and we'll talk about this later."

"Fine, but I'm keeping me eyes on yer" Jack said looking at William.

The Tuners left the cabin, once gone Rose turned to Isabelle.

"It's your bedtime as well."

"Alright, good night mom." She gave Rose a hug, "Night dad." She left without giving Jack a hung.

"Why, didn't I get a hug?"

"Maybe because you embarrassed her. It was not a big deal and yet you made it into one."

"I did have a right! He kissed me daughter."

"Whatever you say, Jack." Rose said as she climbed into bed. Jack climbed in beside her and quickly fell asleep, leaving Rose alone with her thoughts. She smiled as one thought pop into her head. Who thought Jack Sparrow would be such an overprotected father, Rose giggled and slowly fell asleep.

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while, but first I was busy and then I had writers block. So, I'm sorry, hopefully now I'll update more. Please review and tell me what you think, thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

To my faithful readers,

To my faithful readers,

I know I already posted an authors note, but this one is important. I know I said that I would update a lot more often, but a lot of things happened this summer and then I got a huge writers block. Now that fall is close, I don't know how much time I'll have to update it. I'm starting college, so I don't think I'll have much free time lol. Also, I have another writers block for story, so I have no clue when I'll update again. Until then I'll try to write a few one shots about different thing, but if you have any ideas or suggestions about this story I would like to hear them. I'm really sorry to everyone because as a reader myself I hate it when someone starts a story and doesn't finish it and yet I'm one of them. So, that's all that I have to say for now, have a great day!

GothicpirateVictoria


End file.
